The invention of this application was created in response to recent developments wherein aggressive harvesting of one or more marine species may be deemed necessary to protect a marine environment/ecosystem wherein the harvested marine species could cause serious harm to the harvester by contact. At least two marine species have been identified that could pose such a danger. Use of state of the art marine harvesting equipment does not adequately protect a harvester from such a danger.
The more well known (to those in the art) of a marine species member that poses such a danger to a harvester is the lionfish. Lionfish represent an invasive species that is rapidly expanding throughout the coastal Southeastern United States and the Caribbean as a result of a relatively recent accidental introduction into the Atlantic and Caribbean oceans of this species of fish that had not been found previously in said oceans. It is a species native to the Indo-Pacific Ocean and Red Sea, and the venom from the spines is very poisonous. Its presence in its new environment is causing a rapid reduction of the number of indigenous species that fall into the size range of fish it preys upon, and the absence of its natural predators is simultaneously causing a dramatic increase in the numbers of its own species. If this combination of factors continues, great harm will be done to this marine environment that may never be corrected.
Aside from the rapid and immediate mortality of marine life, the loss of herbivorous fish also sets the stage for seaweeds to potentially overwhelm the coral reefs and disrupt the delicate ecological balance in which those reefs exist, according to scientists from Oregon State University (Oregon State University (2008, Jul. 21). “Lionfish Decimating Tropical Fish Populations, Threatening Coral Reefs” in ScienceDaily). The lead author is Mark Albins, a doctoral student working with Mark Hixon. They report that following on the heels of overfishing, sediment depositions, nitrate pollution in some areas, coral bleaching caused by global warming, and increasing ocean acidity caused by carbon emissions, the lionfish invasion is a serious concern.
The study is the first to quantify the severity of the crisis posed by this invasive species, which is native to the tropical Pacific and Indian Oceans and has few natural enemies to help control it in the Atlantic Ocean. It is believed that the first lionfish—a beautiful fish with dramatic coloring and large, spiny fins—was introduced into marine waters off Florida in the early 1990s from local aquariums or fish hobbyists. They have since spread across much of the Caribbean Sea and north along the United States coast as far as Rhode Island.
The problem is magnified in that these fish eat many other species, and they seem to eat constantly. In studies on controlled plots, the OSU scientists determined that lionfish reduced young juvenile fish populations by 79 percent in only a five-week period. Many species were affected, including cardinalfish, parrotfish, damselfish and others. One large lionfish was observed consuming 20 small fish in a 30-minute period.
Lionfish are carnivores that can eat other fish up to two-thirds their own length, while they are protected from other predators by long, venomous spines. In the Pacific Ocean, the authors report, other fish have learned to avoid them, and lionfish also have more natural predators, particularly large groupers. In the Atlantic Ocean, native fish have never seen them before and have no recognition of danger. In their recent habitat, about the only thing that will eat lionfish is another lionfish—they are not only aggressive carnivores but also cannibals. It was reported that in the Caribbean few local predators eat lionfish, so there appears to be no natural controls on them. Moreover, they feed in a way that no fish indigenous to the Atlantic Ocean has ever encountered. When attacking another fish, the lionfish will use its large, fan-like fins to herd smaller fish into a corner and then swallow them in a rapid strike. Because of their natural defense mechanisms they are afraid of almost no other marine life. And the poison released by their sharp spines can cause extremely painful stings to humans—even leading to fatalities for some people with heart problems or allergic reactions.
Their rapid reproduction potential must be understood in context with their ability to seriously depopulate coral reef ecosystems of other fish. Parrotfish and other herbivores prevent seaweeds from smothering corals. A major, invasive predator such as lionfish could disrupt the entire ecosystem.
Individual collection is mentioned as one way to address the problem. This, of course, would be more effective if a market developed for lionfish as a food, providing a monetary motivation for their collection. Currently, there is no polespear/spear gun designed to harvest lionfish in a safe and efficient manner. Available harvesting equipment places the harvester in danger of coming into contact with the poisonous venom from the lionfish dorsal, anal, and ventral spines during the harvesting process. Thus, there are no polespears or spear guns specifically adapted to capture/kill lionfish while minimizing potential risk to the harvester. Any of the models currently available could be used to spear a lionfish, but they are not adapted to remove the fish from the spear or polespear without getting stuck and seriously injured by a spine.
The present invention provides a means for successfully harvesting lionfish, and any other similarly threatening species, while avoiding said danger.
A second species that poses a threat to a harvester is the crown-of-thorns starfish (Ancanthaster planci). For example, the Philippine Headline News Online reported on Apr. 5, 2007, “a ‘massive outbreak’ of coral-eating starfish in various parts of the country, as the temperature continues to rise and tourists flock to different beaches nationwide.” It was further reported that “The World Wildlife Fund for Nature-Philippines (WWF) said that the rash of the coral-eating crown-of-thorns starfish has been detected in many Philippine reefs, including those in Mabini, Batangas; Apo Reef off the Dumaguete coast; Puerto Galera in Mindoro; Roxas in Palawan; Bolinao in Lingayen Gulf; and Kiamba and Glan in Sarangani Bay.”
WWF-Philippines media officer Gregg Yan explained that “a serious infestation” of the crown-of-thorns starfish can destroy entire sections of coral reefs in weeks. He said that a single crown-of-thorns starfish can consume six meters of healthy reef annually. Department of Environment and Natural Resources (DENR) Protected Areas and Wildlife Bureau (PAWB) director Dr. Mundita Lim said, “they will mobilize divers to help remove the crown-of-thorns starfish from the affected reefs.” According to Lim, the invasion of the crown-of-thorns starfish occurs when there is disturbance on the marine ecosystem brought about by rising temperature or global warming, the El Niño phenomenon, or organic pollution.
WWF warned against touching the crown-of-thorns starfish with one's bare hands and cautioned the public to “be extremely careful” in handling the starfish. WWF president Lorenzo Tan said the long spines of the crown-of-thorns starfish can deliver severe stings and that bare-handed contact will almost surely inflict severe swelling, pain and nausea that can last from hours to days. The crown-of-thorns starfish produces a neurotoxin which can be released through its spines. Not only are the wounds themselves serious, but the neurotoxin can cause a sharp stinging pain that can last for hours, as well as nausea and vomiting.
“Normally, reefs should be left alone to deal with unusual occurrences such as this,” Yan said. “However, the situation facing the country's reefs is far from normal.” According to the WWF, the Philippines once had 25,000 square kilometers of coral reef A recent World Bank study revealed that barely one percent of the country's reefs remain pristine, while over 50 percent of the country's reefs are unhealthy.
The Great Barrier Reef of the northeast coast of Australia is also a victim of the crown-of-thorns starfish. Experts suggest that parts of the reef could be as much as 18 million years old, but most of the coral visible today has only developed over the past 2 million years. As a result, it is an irreplaceable resource and one of the world's greatest natural assets. It is available for the use and enjoyment of all people, but the crown-of-thorns starfish threatens this natural resource. This animal is also the largest starfish in the world. People have sighted ones as big as 700 mm in diameter from one tip to the other. The normal size for this starfish is between 250 mm and 350 mm. Adult starfish have few predators because of their tough and toxic “skin” and long spines. There is little evidence of any major diseases in crown-of-thorns starfish. This starfish is quite beautiful when it is seen in its natural environment, as it is multi-colored ranging from purplish white tip spines to having a green body with yellow tip spines. When the crown of thorns starfish is present in large numbers, they often eat together in groups called aggregations. In recent years crown-of-thorns aggregations have caused large-scale coral destruction in other areas of the Pacific but especially in the Great Barrier Reef.
There may be other marine species members that may be causing or may yet cause harm to the environment and that, if harvesting becomes necessary, may pose a danger to the harvester. The disclosed invention will permit such harvesting in a safe manner and without the need for contact between the marine species member and the harvester. Of course, embodiments of the present invention can be used to harvest animals of other species, even when the animal poses less, little, or no threat to the harvester. For example, some fishermen such as children prefer not to contact their catch, and desire to use other means to handle their catch besides their hands.
There are a number of spear guns, polespears and Hawaiian slings on the market used for harvesting a variety of marine species. Spear guns can be classified into two distinct types, namely pneumatic (air) guns and band guns. Each type has its own advantages and disadvantages. Band guns can be further sub-divided into a myriad of categories. Primarily there are euro guns (used for hunting smaller fish), multiple band wooden guns, and hybrids. More divers are now using pneumatic guns, and it seems like their popularity will increase. For the purposes of this disclosure, the term “spear” shall be used to refer to either a polespear or a spear ejected from a spear gun or Hawaiian sling.
An example of a multi-section polespear is shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b. 